


Afternoon

by Kanra_Arbatov



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_Arbatov/pseuds/Kanra_Arbatov
Summary: Sólo una pequeña tarde de otoño (con unos cuantos mimitos).Los personajes son de la autoría de Ayano Yamane.





	Afternoon

La tranquilidad de saber que todo está bien, de poder dormir y descansar en paz, de poder recostarte en el sofá por la tarde a ver una película, de preparar bocadillos y de estar con la persona que amas. Así se sentía Asami Ryuichi, bendecido por los momentos que el mundo le otorga, con Akihito a su lado, ambos viendo como se pone el Sol en el horizonte y le abría paso a la noche. Quería que durase para siempre.

Así, invitó a Akihito al nuevo sofá que había comprado cuando se fueron a vivir a este nuevo apartamento. Era alargado y ancho en una zona, ideal para recostarse. Se sentó con intenciones de acomodarse apropiadamente, tomando la mano de su chico para que le siguiese y así, invitaba a su cuerpo a acurrucarse a su lado a descansar. No había necesidad de palabras, ambos se entendías lo suficiente y sabían que hacer. Asami se ladeó levemente y permitió a Akihito acomodarse en su pecho, dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras que una mano tomaba sigilosamente una manta estirada en el respaldo del sofá para taparse a sí mismos.

El sueño lentamente les bajó a ambos, en una serie de arrumacos y besitos cariñosos, queriendo que nunca se acaben. Ambos estaban tan en su propio mundo que cayeron dormidos al mismo tiempo, con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad y satisfacción abrazándose el uno al otro.

Ah, con que así se sentía, ¿no? Amar a alguien tan infinitamente, el poder perderte en su sonrisa, en sus ojos y en todo su ser. Poder amar y ser amado, saber que ambos están tan perdidos el uno por el otro y estar perfectamente con ello, disfrutarlo, gozar y ser uno. Había sido una sensación tan lejana durante tanto tiempo que esto parecía irreal, un hermoso sueño creado por los hilos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, esta era su realidad, su día a día, el que había construido desde el primer instante en que vio a Akihito, ¿quién pensaría que así acabarían las cosas?

Mientras que Akihito ya se había entregado al mundo onírico, Asami enrolló sus brazos encima de la espalda del rubio, al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba en su pecho, no sin antes decir «Te amo, Akihito», sellarlo con un beso en su cabeza y luego, finalmente, dormirse con una paz inmensa rodeándole el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo primero que me atrevo a publicar, haría cosas más largas, pero me da el gay panic y siento que ni lo hice bien. Críticas constructivas pls:^)


End file.
